Valintines Day Blues
by HisDarkGoddess
Summary: Ino has hand a handful of bad valentines days. is this one going to be any better? Ok so i suck at summaries who cares. Mostly Ino/Gaara Alittle Shika/Kan


Valentines Day Blues.

**A/N: Ok I am sorry I haven't written in any of my other stories but my computer lost all of the data so I have to get to work on them again. But until then I have been working on some cute little one shots and here is one of them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did pigs would fly!**

It was a cold February when he came back. Ino was standing in the snow a smile spread over her face. Shikamaru looked at her from the bench he was parked on "Ino you look ridiculous." Ino frowned and leaned down to pick up snow ball then launched it at shikamarus head "Shut up!"

The snow had started to fall again as Sabaku No Gaara walked through the gates. He looked around at the sights of the snow village. "I wonder how everyone has been I haven't been back here forever." As if on cue Gaara heard a girls squeal. Gaara turned in the direction of the pork and headed to the clearing. Ino was lying on her back in the snow and Shikamaru was sitting on her stomach tickling her.

Ino attempted to smack away shikamarus hands "Shika! Stop it!" Shikamaru smirked "but its to troublesome." Ino rolled her eyes and sis a couple of hand signals for the substitution Justu and appeared right in front of Gaara. Gaara raised an eyebrow as a blur of blonde hair jumped on him "GAARA! Hi!" Shikamaru rose from the ground and looked from Ino to Gaara " Ino I'm going home." Then he disappeared.

Gaara looked down at Ino "Hey Blondie." Ino looked up at him. Why did you leave me? Why did you have to go?" Gaara Sighed and tightened his arms around her waist.

**Flashback**

Two years ago. February 14

Ino Stood at the Gate the tears rolling down her eyes. "Gaara please" (A/n: they are 15 in this part and he still has his demon.)

Gaara rolled his eyes "I think you'll survive Ino. You have sasuke back now," Ino's eyes hardened "I don't want sasuke!" Gaara let the sand fly up around Ino. It locked around her and pulled her into his arms. "Ino you have given me the best 6 months of my life but I have to return to Suna." "Then take me with you." "I cant."

1 year ago. February 14.

Naruto paced his office. He had just spoken to Temari. Hinata looked at her boyfriend "Naruto?" Naruto looked at hinata "Gaaras missing in action." Hinatas hand flew to her mouth. "I've got to find Ino"

**End Flashback.**

"Gaara your dead. How come you left me all alone?" Gaara's jaw dropped as he started to realize what she was saying "Ino if I was dead could I do this? "He to her chin in his hand and pulled her face to meet his then he kissed her softly. Ino Sighed Against his lips "No But I could be dreaming.

"**BEEP BEEP BEEP!"**

Ino sat up and glared at her alarm clock "Damn thing." Shikamaru was sitting on her window seat looking amused "when are you going to move out of your parents house I hate have to climb through your window to make sure you are up." Ino Sighed and crossed her arms over her chest "Just because your happily in love and living with your Boyfriend doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do."

Understanding flashed in Shikamarus eyes. "You had the dream again didn't you?" Ino nodded slowly "Yes and every night it just gets clearer and easier to understand. What's today's date?" "February 13. Valentines Day is tomorrow" "ok make sure you don't come and get me up. I would rather hind in my bed all day." Shikamaru stood and crossed the room "Don't be that way Ino." Ino felt the tears coming. Shikamaru pulled her into his chest and hugged her.

There was a light tapping on the window then Kankuro walked into the room. "Hey hun can I talk to you?" Shikamaru looked at Ino who nodded then let go of shikamaru. "first of all Temari and Choji are getting married." Ino Squealed from her bed. Kankuro smiled and pulled Shikamaru out in to the hallway. "Gaara's back." Shika's eyes widened "What!"

"He came back to Suna last night and he will be in Kohona tonight." "we have to keep him away from Ino. I don't want him to hurt her anymore." Kankuro nodded "Is she still having those dreams?" Shika Glanced at him "Of course she isand they keep on getting clearer and easy to understand."

Kankuro slapped himself in the head 'Damn that's what I thought, Gaara is trying to communicate with her through his dreams. They are getting clearer because he is getting closer." Ino stood up and walked to her doorway "what are you to talking about" "nothing" "whatever"

**Later that night.**

Ino stepped out of the shower and wrapped a robe around her body. She yawned and walked into her room. There was a vase of flowers sitting on her bedside table and a teddy bear dressed as a bee that held a heart that read 'honey bee mine.' Inos eyes widened and she walked over to the bed. The flowers were red roses (love at first sight.) She looked for a card but didn't find one "Who?"Ino moved to her bed and layed down holding the bear in her arms. Soon she was fast asleep.

Gaara smiled at ino from the tree he was standing on. Mizuki his student was standing on his left side."you really love her don't you sensai?" Gaara nodded "yeah I think I really do. The only problem I don't think she returns the feeling anymore." Muzuki sighed "hold on" She did a couple of hand signals and transformed in to a little cat. 'I'll go to her and see if she does."

Muzuki jumped from the trees and landed on the floor beside inos bed. She settled down to wait for ino to say something about Gaara but she didn't have to wait long. Ino rolled on to her stomach "gaa-kun why did you have to leave me? I thought you love me like I love you." Mazuki stood and jumped out the window.

Gaara glanced at her "What the hell?" Mazuki transformed back in to her normal self. "to quote ino 'gaa-kun why did you leave me? I thought you love me like I love you.'" Mazuki then laughs and takes off leaving Gaara behind "you can do it sensi I have faith in you."

Ino Whined and switched positions once again but no matter witch way she turned she couldn't get him out of her head it was driving her nuts. Gaara entered inos room and kneeled beside her bed 'shes so beautiful. I made a mistake by leaving' he leaned down and placed a ghost of a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Ino's eyes opened only to see Gaara kneeling in front of her. She reached out and touched his cheek gently as if she was afraid he would break. Gaara looked at her. "your awake." "no I am not.if I was you wouldn't be here." Gaara raised and eyebrow " so you think your dreaming?" "yes"

Gaara cupped her face with his hands and brought his lips to hers. Then he pulled away gently "there do you still think your dreaming? Ino why are your eyes shut?"

Ino opened her eyes "I'm waiting for my alarm clock to go off." Gaara chuckled "you are so cute." As if on cue Ino's alarm began to go off. Gaara's sand flew out and shut it off being careful not to crush it.

Gaara Smile down at her. "See your not dreaming." Ino's eyes widened "Oh My God!" Gaara kissed her softly on the lips "Happy Valentines Day baby."

**End**

**Well I was going to post this story on the 14****th**** but my computer was down so I posted it today. Umm I don't know if I am going to keep going with this story. I want you guys to tell me what you think. My muse lucy wants me to thank you for supporting our stories you guys are the best!**

**-Kairea**


End file.
